gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fox357magnum/GuP Timeline
Hi everyone, I tried to figure out a Timeline for the GuP universe. Tell me want do you think. _______________ I propose that this blog post be exported to a dedicated page once everything is sorted out here. We should all be applying links whenever applicable. On this vein, I would like to personally commend Fox357Magnum for his initiative in establishing a timeline for the GuPverse. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 21:56, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Pre-anime *'1920s': Episode 7 (Hana mention the Ooarai's Senshado club being active since the 20s)' ' *'20 Years before': Episode 7 (Hana mention the Ooarai's Senshado being dropped down) *'Around 10 Years before': GuP: Der Film (Miho & Maho flashback) **MLLSD (Web Edition) "That Kid" (Flashback) *'6 Years before': Little Army *'Between 2 and 1 Year before': Phase Erica *'1 Year before': Episode 7 (Miho's flashback) *'6 Months before': Fierce Fight, It's Maginot Battle C4 & 4.25 Anime Storyline *Episode 1 **Miho Nishizumi transfers to Ooarai Girls High School . *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 **MLLSD (Web Edition) "Minimum" (During the Tourrnament Bracket as every contenders wearing a flower on the chest) *''Fierce Fight, It's Maginot Battle'' *OVA 1 *OVA 2 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 *OVA 3 *Episode 7 **MLLSD (Web Edition) "Soul Name" (sometimes after Yukari gets her Soul Name by Erwin) **Anzio OVA (after finding the Porsche Tiger) ***MLLSD (Web Edition) "Gourmet High" (Before the match against Anzio) ***MLLSD (Web Edition) "Today's #1 Crisis" (During the party after the match against Anzio) *MLLSD (Web Edition) "Important Lesson Learned" *Episode 8 *Episode 9 **OVA 5 (during the cease fire) **MLLSD (Web Edition) "It's an Act" (immediately after Rabbit Team get shot down by Nonna) *MLLSD Omake 2 - It's the Melancholy of Nina! *Episode 10 **OVA 4 (before Leopon & Anteater team join) *Episode 11 *Episode 12 **Anzio OVA Epilogue (Before, during and after the match against Kuromorimine) **MLLSD (Web Edition) "But I'm a Judge" (just after Maho's tanks been eliminated) Post-anime *Emi Nakasuga transfers to Bellwall Academy . *Centipede Team is formed, with Shizuka Tsuruki and Rin Matsukaze as it's founders. *Kawashiba Sisters begin financing Bellwall Academy's Sensha-dō Team. *Bellwall Academy now led by Emi Nakasuga (Commander) and Hitomi Yuzumoto (Vice Commander) *OVA 6 *MLLSD C07 & 07.5 - It's the Ooarai Girls Countermeasure Meeting! *Drama CD5 02 - Klara's Secret (as in this drama Klara is transfered in Pravda and Katyusha isn't aware yet that she speaks Japanese) *MLLSD (Web Edition) "Chi-Hatan Arrives on Scene!" (just before the compound match) *GuP: Der Film **MLLSD (Web Edition) "Altogether Now!" (just before arriving at the match against University) *MLLSD (Web Edition) "That Kid" *Film OVA **MLLSD C33 - The Rivals are a Treasure! (happens before Alice quits Ooarai's Schoolship) *MLLSD (Web Edition) "Moe Sleeves" (after Pravda return to their school) *MLLSD (Web Edition) "Professional League" *MLLSD (Web Edition) "The Person Inside" (after Boko Museum reoverture) *MLLSD (Web Edition) "New Merchandise!" *Drama CD5 05 - I'm Gonna Be Boco! (Miho assume the role of Boko after the original actor get hurt) *Drama CD5 06 - The Great Learn-More-About-Commander-Arisu Operation! *Drama CD5 03 - Summer Vacation for Continuation! (in this drama it hinted that Mika, Aki & Mikko are stuck on a deserted island after their boat broke down) **MLLSD C35 - It's Midnight Mika! **MLLSD (Web Edition) "Fishing" *Sheska transfers to Kuromorimine. *Maho Nishizumi steps down as commander of Kuromorimine. *Erika Itsumi becomes the new commander of Kuromorimine. *'Commemorative Cup' held at Ooarai. **Gilbert Academy loses to Bellwall. **Bellwall loses against Kuromorimine. **Ooarai loses aganst Jatkosota. **Turtle team Student Council steps down. New Student Coucil instated. **Pravda loses against Saunders. **Ooarai wins the consolation match against Bellwall Academy. Unknown placement *''Ribbon Warrior'' *''Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu'' (some are contains some intels to place them precisely) Unknown placement with distinctable dates *February 14 (Valentine Day) **MLLSD C22 - It's Valentine, Schwarzwaldspitze! **MLLSD (Web Edition) "Sweet Ordeal" **MLLSD (Web Edition) "Sucker Punch" *October 23 (Miho Birthday) **MLLSD (Web Edition) "Surprise" *October 24 **MLLSD (Web Edition) "Trick or Panzer" (a week before Halloween) *October 31 **MLLSD (Web Edition) "Surprise Attack!" **MLLSD (Web Edition) "I Got 'Em Good de arimasu" *Between November 13 & 17 (Anglerfish Festival) **MLLSD Omake 3 - It's the Anglerfish Festival War! **MLLSD (Web Edition) "Festival" *Before Christmas **MLLSD (Web Edition) "Something Modest" **MLLSD (Web Edition) "What I Want" **MLLSD(Web Edition) "My Own Santa" *December 24 **MLLSD (Web Edition) "Private Talk" *December 25 (Christmas) **MLLSD C09 - It's Christmas! **MLLSD C21.5 - It's Christmas in Saunders *Winter **MLLSD (Web Edition) "Cold Weather Gear" **MLLSD C23 - It's Winter in Pravda Category:Blog posts